Hey Arnold! Season Six!
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbodfan2016 presents! After the events of the Jungle Movie, Arnold, Helga and the rest of Hillwood still have plenty of stories to tell. From Adjusting to new lives, to deciding which outfit goes with their eyes. Find out the excitement behind these problems and more in Hey Arnold! Season Six!
1. Adjustments

**Since the future of a sixth season is unknown at this point in time, I decided to put my own take on the future episodes. This series of 'episodes' are my ideas for future plots, all of which are set after TJM. WARNING: If you have not seen TJM this is a general SPOILER ALERT! Now that that bits done, on with the season!**

 **Episode one: Adjustments**

"Now you both have to stay outside." Arnold urged his parents.

"Alright, we'll be out here when you're done." Miles told his son.

Arnold gave them a smile, and turned to join his friends inside PS118.

Miles gave a sigh, "So, now what?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Stella said, "We've been so busy with the paper work, and getting to know Arnold, and the welcome back parties, now it feels kind of, empty."

"Well, we could try to catch up on everything we missed." Miles suggested.

"Hmm, that could be interesting. Where do we start?" Stella asked.

Miles brought his hand to hair, and scratched his scalp, hoping the added friction would provide energy for a good thought.

"We could just walk around the city, see how things have changed." Miles suggested.

"That could be cool, let's go!" Stella stood up from her sitting position, linked arms with her husband and began to walk off.

"Hey, who said you could touch me, hair-boy!?" Arnold blinked at the sudden exclamation by Helga. They were standing at their new lockers, which were side-by-side, and it appeared Arnold had tapped Helga's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Helga, I was just trying to reach for my Geometry book." Arnold explained, as he reached for the text that was on the side of the locker closest to Helga's locker.

Helga crossed her arms and huffed, "Well, grab it football-head, and let's get a move on!"

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold stated.

"Darn right whatever I say, and don't you forget it!" Helga said as she and Arnold walked to Mr. Simmons' class.

"Of course Helga." He looked at her with those half-lidded green eyes that filled her heart with so much joy.

She felt her mask start to slip. She was fine with Phoebe, and even Gerald knowing about her crush on Arnold, but she wasn't ready for the whole school to know. Not yet.

She stopped Arnold and herself, looked around for a second, and after deciding this spot was safe, turned to face Arnold.

"Arnold," she whispered, "You know I love you, but I'm not ready for the whole building to know that, so if you could act like you would before with my pranks and insults, that would be great."

"Helga," Arnold whispered back, "I understand how you feel, but I can't turn off my emotions just because other people are around, look I…" He paused when he saw Helga tense up when a couple of second graders passed them, Arnold took a deep breath, and when the kids turned the corner, he continued, "I'll do my best if that's what'll make you feel comfortable."

Helga sighed a breath of relief, "Thank you."

Arnold smiled at her. Though she could be difficult to please, Arnold wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

"Now, can I get a little gift for my generosity?" Arnold asked.

"Like what?" Helga whispered.

"A little peck on the cheek? Just right here?" Arnold pointed at his right cheek.

"Oh, jeez." Helga crossed her arms, and looked away.

"My cheeks been hot all day, and I need something soft and cool to help."

"You're not very funny."

"And I know just the thing to help it."

"You're such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

Helga stopped and looked at Arnold, and smiled, "That you are." Helga gave him a peak on the cheek.

"Very nice!" Miles called to the couple he was taking a picture of, "Thanks for helping us learn how to take pictures! We've been kind of living under a rock for the last few years."

"No problem, thanks for the picture! Have a great day!" The woman told Miles and Stella.

"You too!" Stella told them.

Miles looked back at his wife, "Well, we toured the new museum, ate at the new French restaurants they've put in, and saw a show at the Circle Theatre. What's next?"

"Sit down. My feet are killing me." Stella said as she sat down on a pack bench and took off her shoes to massage her feet.

"Hey, you were the one who didn't want to pay for a seat at the show. It was only twenty bucks more." Miles informed her.

"Twenty bucks is a lot of money!" Stella justified.

"Well, not as much as it used to be." Miles stated.

"Still, it was too much to pay for a seat. I was fine standing." Stella put her shoe back on.

"You know, you would think sleeping for nine years would have some sort of rejuvenating effects, but I just feel tired." Miles complained.

"Well, we did age; maybe this is just part of it." Stella suggested.

Miles sat down next to his wife, and turned to face her.

"We're not that old, not yet. We still have a few good years left in us." Miles stood back up, "Let's do something fun!"

"We haven't been having fun?" Stella asked.

"I mean more fun! Let's go catch a movie, go to a club, and go dancing. Like we did when we were young!" Miles exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, but first we need to pick up Arnold from school." Stella said.

"Yeah, in five hours." Miles said.

"What?! It's only been an hour?! How is that possible?!"

"Well, the new museum was only the size of the boarding house, you got sick after eating cat brains and eggs at the French place, and you started complaining about your feet hurting at the show after twenty. Honestly the longest part of today was trying to figure out how that camera phone worked. Touch screens? That's new." Miles stated.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Helga, come on. Mr. Simmons loves this part. It's his favorite thing on the first day of school." Phoebe told her agitated best friend.

"But we've all known each other since preschool! What's the point of reintroducing ourselves?" Helga asked.

"Excellent question Helga. I want this year's class to feel very close to each other and work as a team. After this year, you're all moving on to middle school, and we may all not be together again, so this last year should feel very special!" Mr. Simmons explained. "Now, I want everyone to introduce themselves to the class and say something fun they did over the summer. Arnold, we'll start with you then go left to right through the rows."

"Oh, um, okay." Arnold stood up while clearing his throat, "Hey everyone, I'm Arnold, and a fun thing I did over the summer was going to San Lorenzo, and found my parents."

"Very exciting Arnold! How are your parents?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"They're good." Arnold smiled, "They're adjusting well."

"I'm sorry, a bucket of popcorn is how much?!" Stella yelled at the teenage cashier at the movie theatre.

"Hon remember, twenty bucks isn't what it used to be." Miles tried to reason.

"It's literally headed up buttery air Miles! What about that is worth twenty bucks?!" Stella argued.

"Well, it comes with two large drinks." The teenage cashier said.

"The drinks will have to be pretty big to justify…" The cashier put the cups on the counter, "wow those are ginormous, one ultra-combo please."

"Howdy y'all, I'm Stinky, and a fun thing I did over the summer was get held hostage by an evil river pirate."

"Thank you Stinky, sounded like you had a very interesting summer, along with everyone else." That part Mr. Simmons said under his breath. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, it's time to review what we did last year, and apply it to what we're doing this year, now…"

Arnold began to drift away, from Mr. Simmons, when he saw Helga out of the corner of his eye, sitting in the row next to him, behind Gerald. She was resting her head on her hand, looking uninterested at Mr. Simmons. _She's so beautiful._ Arnold thought, _the way her golden strands of hair extend into beautiful wings of yellow brilliance. Oh how I want to kiss you as passionately as before. In the jungle. I owe everything to you, and I'm so lucky you chose me to be the center piece of your affections. It pains me every day to think it took me so long to realize that I really do l…_

"Arnold!" Mr. Simmons yelled suddenly.

"What!?" Arnold looked around confused, then looked at Mr. Simmons, who had write a quote on the board.

"Who gave this quote Arnold?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Oh, um…" Arnold read the quote quickly, and instantly knew who it was. "President Lincoln, Mr. Simmons."

"Right Arnold, now please try and pay attention." Mr. Simmons told him.

"Alright sir." Arnold responded, his cheeks turning red.

Helga looked over at Arnold, and saw his blush. _He looks so cute when he blushes._ Helga thought, _maybe he needs another quick smooch to cool down those flaming hot surfaces._

" _Helga, my dearest, it is because of you, that I have found my long lost parents, and I am forever in your debt."_ Fantasy Arnold told Helga, wearing a one third buttoned shirt, tight black pants, and holding a rapier, " _What can I do to repay such kindness?"_

" _Oh, Arnold, one does not repay kindness,"_ Fantasy Helga, wearing a long white sequenced dress told him, " _The only thing I ask is one solitary kiss."_

" _This you shall have, I shall kiss you from sunset until sunrise, with the moon as our only clock. There is only one thing that I need to tell you."_

" _What's that my love?"_

 _Fantasy Arnold opened his mouth_ and out came the lunch bell ringing.

"What the?!" Helga shouted.

"Come on Helga, it's time for lunch! They're serving your favorite pudding today!" Phoebe said.

"Oh, yeah, right, duh. I'm coming Phebs, just let me get packed up." Helga said.

"Helga?" Arnold was suddenly standing next to her desk. She jumped.

"Jeez, don't scare…"

"Could I talk to you for just one second?" Arnold asked.

"Umm, sure. Phebs, save me some pudding, please." Helga said.

"Saving." Phoebe stated simply and walked out.

Helga stood up, "What do you need football-h…"

Arnold suddenly grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

Helga was surprised at first, but allowed herself to fall into the kiss.

They eventually broke it due to breathing, and looked at each other, smiling.

"I saw nothing." They both jumped at the voice of Mr. Simmons.

"Oh, Mr. Simmons! We weren't, I mean."

"What Arnold means is, we didn't, I mean."

"We were just practicing." Arnold said.

"Yeah, practicing." Helga said.

"For what?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Arnold and Helga both looked at each other.

"CPR." They said at the same time.

"You know, ninth grade it's coming up fast." Arnold said.

"Can never start studying too early, you know." Helga fake laughed.

"Have a good lunch you two." Mr. Simmons said simply.

Arnold and Helga stepped out of the classroom.

"Arnold, what were you thinking?!" Helga whispered.

"I don't know." Arnold whispered back.

"Anyone could've walked in and saw us!" Helga whispered as they walked down the hall.

"I know." Arnold kept his face looking down.

Helga continued, "You know how much ridicule we would've gotten?! You know how much respect we would lose!?"

"You would lose." Arnold countered.

"Oh, so now you're making this about me, even though it was your fault?! What's going on with you?!"

"I can't hide it Helga!" Arnold was done whispering, "I can't deny my feelings! I can't pretend they're not there! I don't want to hide them, I want to embrace them!"

"Arnold please, people are looking at us." Helga looked around, concerned.

Arnold took a deep breath, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you keep it bottled up for so long? The amount of love and longing that drove you to keep my picture on you all the time, it must've…" Arnold paused, and looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Helga asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"For making you wait. For torturing you for so long. For allowing you to build up in your mind what I could never be. For being so caught up in my own sadness, and everyone else's sadness, that I never took time to notice you." Arnold looked down at the floor, unable to look at her, "I'm so sorry."

"Arnold, look at me." Helga paused, "Look at me." Helga took Arnold's chin in her hand, and forced his eyes to meet hers. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You got that? Nothing."

Arnold looked at the sincerity in Helga's eyes. He nodded.

"Good, now, you okay to go eat lunch? Because that tapioca goes fast." Helga pointed her thumb towards the lunch room.

"Well, we can't have that happen, not before we get there." Arnold smiled.

"You're darn right!" Helga told him. The two ran to the cafeteria to join the rest of their friends for lunch.

"I can't eat another bite." Miles said.

"It's literally buttered air, how could it make you feel this bad?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, but I think you went overboard getting the large refilled three times." Miles said.

"Hey, that thing was twenty bucks, I'm getting value out of it." Stella justified.

"Whatever you say, hey, there he is!" Miles smiled at his son as he walked down the front steps of the school.

"How was your first day back?" Stella asked.

"It was okay, what did you guys do?" Arnold asked.

"We told you, we were going to wait out here for you." Miles answered.

"Oh, well, that's very nice, but you guys can go and do whatever you like. Speaking of which, is it alright if Helga and I go to dinner next Friday? We'd like to go to this one French restaurant, I think its called Chez Pa…" Arnold looked behind him, and saw his parents running back towards the school holding their hands to their mouth.

"Bathrooms in the same place?!" Miles called to Arnold.

"Umm, they should be!" Arnold called back.

They opened the doors, and pushed Eugene down into the rosebush by the stairs.

"Sorry kid!" Stella said.

Eugene got out and picked the thorns from his arms, "I'm okay."

 **Well, that's the first episode! Review and tell me what you thought, or if you have any future ideas, let me know, and I might work them in. Until the next update!**

 **R &R**


	2. Arnold's Bad Day

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a bit late, but with school work and everything else, I got a little behind, but don't worry, I'm here now! So, let's begin.**

 **Arnold's Bad Day!**

 _A spot light suddenly lit up on a dark, lonely stage. Out stepped Arnold, wearing his tux with tails, and top hat._

" _Helga, my dear, now that we're alone, I have something I want you to see." Arnold said, in an uncharacteristic deep voice._

" _Oh, my lovely football-headed prince, whatever could it be?" Helga said, in an equally uncharacteristic sweet, soft voice._

 _Arnold smiled at her, and pulled back a red curtain to reveal a large sailing boat, with the name, 'Arga' written on the side._

" _Oh, Arnold! It's wonderful!" Helga said as she walked towards the boat, and put her hand on the hull. "Is it ours to sail across the world?"_

" _That's right Helga, no more school, no more troubles. Just you, me, and the open sea for three months." Arnold said as he put his arms around Helga._

" _That sounds amazing Arnold. Just one thing is bothering me." Helga began._

" _What's that, my dearest?" Arnold inquired._

 _Helga opened her mouth, and out came the monotone sound of…_

"HEY ARNOLD HEY ARNOLD HEY ARNOLD"

Arnold's eyes reluctantly opened, not wanting the dream to end, but knowing he had to see Helga for real, he relented.

"Uh, I feel like I didn't sleep at all." Arnold said to himself.

Arnold sluggishly got out of bed, and went down to the bathroom he shared with the boarders.

Arnold frowned at the line that was standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Hurry up in there Hyunh! Some of us don't have all day!" Ernie shouted through the door.

"I am sorry Ernie, but I need time to measure the soap just right!" Mr. Hyunh yelled from the other side.

"Measure the soap?! That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard that didn't come out of Oskar!" Ernie pointed his thumb at the brown-haired figure behind him.

"That's right!" Oskar contributed.

"You better finish up in the next ten seconds, or I'm carrying you out, and I don't care what state you're in!" Ernie threatened.

By this time, Arnold had joined the line behind Oskar.

"Come on Mr. Potts, it's Mr. Hyuhn's time in the shower. I'm sure he'll be done soon. We can wait." Arnold tried to calm the temperamental construction worker.

"Yeah, but you can't Arnold, you have to be at school soon." Ernie said.

"Oh, I'm not worried, I have an hour before the first bell." Arnold informed him.

"Arnold, it's almost eight thirty now." Ernie told the young blonde.

Arnold's eyes widened. "What?!" Arnold looked at the grandfather clock in the hall, and it was indeed 8:25. "Oh shoot."

Arnold ran like a shot up to his room. "How could that have happened?!"

"That's daylight savings time for ya." Ernie called.

Arnold threw on his usual outfit, gathered his school stuff, and ran down his steps, and ran right into Mr. Hyuhn. Arnold held his head, reeling from the sudden impact.

"Oh, Arnold, are you alright?" Mr. Hyuhn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fin… AH!" Arnold covered his eyes. "Mr. Hyuhn, please put your towel back on."

"Oh, sorry." Mr. Hyuhn tied the article back around his waist.

Arnold rose again, and ran down stairs, passing Miles and Stella on the way down.

"Moring Mom, Dad, can't talk, glad you're still here, love you, bye!" Arnold called out quickly as he ran out the front door.

"Wait, Arnold, grab an umbrella it's…" Stella called, but it was too late, Arnold was already out the door, and down the other end of the street, completely drenched. "pouring."

Arnold ran as best he could, trying to keep his balance on the slippery wet concrete.

"Okay, class doesn't start till 8:45 because Mr. Simmons will just keep talking about how 'special' we are, so that gives me time." Arnold said as he looked at his watch, which said 8:35.

While he was looking, he didn't notice the stopped crowd waiting for the lights to turn at the crosswalk, and ran right into a gentleman's rear end.

"Uh!" Arnold said, as he was knocked back.

The man turned around to look at Arnold with an angry face. "Hey kid, watch where you're going!"

Arnold nursed his bruised forehead, before looking up at the man apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Hmph." The man turned back around.

Arnold stood back up, his clothes now even more soaked then they already were.

The light turned, and the crowd went across, Arnold following last. When he got to the other side, an overzealous car, turned right, splashing water right on Arnold's backside.

"Ugg!" Arnold was now drenched. His clothes were now more water than wool and cotton. Arnold felt his anger begin to rise, but he took a deep breath to keep it down. "It's okay, it's okay. It can only get better from here."

Arnold continued to PS 118 without incident, and walked into the front hall, dripping wet. Arnold checked his watch, but it was no longer ticking.

"Well, now I can get a better one for Easter." Arnold thought optimistically.

Arnold walked towards Mr. Simmons room, and sure enough, he was still talking.

Arnold opened the door, but a breeze from an open window in the hall caused the door to open much quicker than Arnold intended.

The whole class's gazed went straight to Arnold. Dripping wet, hair flat, and a big welt with an accompanying bruise in the middle of his forehead.

"Arnold!" Helga said instinctively.

Arnold gave her a face of reassurance, and also a face of reminder that their relationship was 'covert'.

Helga recovered, "Oh, glad you finally made it football-head!"

"Now Helga, that's enough. Arnold, why don't you go to the locker room and try to dry off." Mr. Simmons suggested.

"Sure, I'll be back." Arnold said, as he left the room to a few snickers.

Arnold entered the boy's locker room, and grabbed one of the towels. He took off his clothes, except his boxers and his little blue hat, and rung them out over the shower drain so they could dry a little. In all the excitement of the morning, Arnold completely forgot about answering nature's call, so he went off to the bathroom to do just that.

"Sweet Caroline, bah, bah ,bah…" The janitor hummed to himself as he saw Arnold's clothes drying on one of the racks. "Dang couches, always leaving their uniforms lying around without putting them in the dryer. Small guy though, must be Mr. Fillian." The janitor picked up Arnold's clothes, and put them in his basket, then left the locker room.

Arnold came back from the bathroom, and his eyes went wide when his clothes were gone.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." Arnold looked frantically everywhere, but could not find his clothes. "Okay, okay, it's fine. It's okay. It can only get better from here. You're just standing, in the middle of the school, wearing nothing but your boxers, where all your friends are going to see you and laugh at you. It's fine, it's fine." Arnold let out a little crazy chuckle.

His eye then caught the couch's office. All the gym teachers were busy with classes right now, so no one was in there, but if he could get to the telephone.

Arnold walked up to the office door and found it was unlocked. "Oh great, something goes right for a change."

Arnold walked up to the phone and dialed the boarding house, before an automated voice answered.

"Hello, all calls must be in the building only, no external calls."

"You've got to be kidding." Arnold said simply. Arnold then thought very hard, and dialed Mr. Simmons' room, remembering the number from when Principle Wartz called it when Arnold was being questioned in there.

"Hello, Mr. Simmons' room." Mr. Simmons answered.

Arnold cleared his throat and gave his best Principal Wartz, "Hello Simmons, could you send Gerald Johanssen to the phone please.

"Oh, yes of course. Gerald," Arnold could hear Mr. Simmons call for him on the other side, "Principal Wartz needs to talk to you." Arnold then heard the 'ooh's' and 'what did you do's' that were customarily with that sentence.

"Hello?" Arnold heard Gerald's voice.

"Gerald, it's me, don't react." Arnold said.

"Okay." Gerald said quietly.

"I need you to tell Mr. Simmons that you and I are being sent home for the morning due to family needs. Then I need you to come to the boy's locker room, I need your help." Arnold said.

"Alright sir, thanks for letting me know." Gerald then hung up the receiver, and went over to Mr. Simmons. "Umm, there was a robbery at the bank that Arnold and I's family's go to, and we need to go to testify on the bank's security."

"Really, they're having ten year-olds do that?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"They want an unbiased opinion." Gerald told as straight faced as he could.

"Hmm, alright. Get the notes from someone tomorrow, alright?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Alright." Gerald then grabbed his backpack and ran to the locker room.

He ran inside, and looked around.

"Arnold? You in here?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, I'm back here." Gerald moved towards Arnold's voice. When he found him, he stopped cold.

"Umm, dude, where are your…"

"I don't know."

"Then what are we…"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we…"

"I don't know!" Arnold stood up, feeling his anger bubble again, mixed with the embarrassment he felt. He took another deep breath. "I'm sorry Gerald, I didn't mean to yell."

"Hey man, you've had a rough day. It's cool, but we need to get you out of here, and into some clothes." Gerald said.

"Yeah, but there are none in here. There aren't even towels, they're all locked up in that cabinet." Arnold pointed out the locked cabinet.

"Well, I would give you my hoodie, but…"

"Let me guess, you're not wearing anything underneath."

"Bingo."

Arnold sighed. "Alright, let's just try to sneak out of here. What's the best way?"

"The side entrance by the east stairs. No one's there right now, and it's the closest to the boarding house." Gerald suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Arnold quickly moved, along with Gerald. They carefully walked through the halls, Gerald keeping a lookout.

When Gerald went down one hall, he saw Principal Wartz walking towards him. Gerald gasped, and quickly reached around the corner, and stopped Arnold. When he did that, Arnold hit his right arm against the lockers, snagging a bit of sharp metal, and giving himself a cut.

Arnold squeezed his eyes tight to the sudden pain.

"Oh, hello Principal Wartz, lovely day isn't it?"

"Lovely? I suppose the rain finally did stop. Wait, do you have a hall pass young man?" Wartz said.

"Umm, I did sir, but I dropped it. I don't know where it went." Gerald faked a smile.

"Hmm, you're lucky I have a fight among some very rebellious first graders to brake up, otherwise you would get detention. Carry on." Wartz then walked back down the other hall towards the first grade, leaving Arnold and Gerald.

"Ugh." Arnold let out a soft groan.

"Arnold, you okay?" Gerald asked, concerned,

"I cut my arm. It's fine though. I got bigger ones in that game where Wolfgang coached." Arnold said.

"Alright, we're almost there." Gerald pointed at the door just passed the staircase. "We just need to pass Mr. Simmons room, and then we'll get out of here.

"Alright. Ready?" Arnold turned to Gerald who nodded.

They both sprinted down the hall, Arnold on the left, Gerald to the right.

They were about to pass Mr. Simmons room when…

Arnold ran into the open door, bounced off of Harold's stomach, and slide across the wet floor from everyone's wet shoes, and hit against the art's and crafts bench. When he did that, a jar of yellow paint tipped over and coated Arnold all over him.

Arnold opened his eyes. All of his classmates were looking at him. He closed his eyes again, expecting laughter.

"Arnold! Are you okay!?" He heard Eugene's voice first.

Then Sid's, Harold's, Nadine's, Rhonda's, and the rest of them. They were not voices of ridicule, but concern.

They helped him up, and the boys brought him back to the locker room to get washed up. Mr. Simmons straightened things out with the janitor and got Arnold's clothes back.

When he was all dressed, the nurse took a look at Arnold's cut, which was not infected.

Arnold went back to class, deciding to stay for the rest of the day. He sat back down at his desk, next to Gerald and Helga. Arnold looked at his other classmates.

"You know, they really do surprise me." Arnold said.

"How?" Gerald asked.

"They didn't laugh." Arnold said.

"Well, of course not Arnold, they all care about you very much. The moment they saw how broken down you were, they couldn't laugh. They can be mean, but they're not cruel." Gerald told him.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I forgot that." Arnold said.

"Just don't keep getting hurt, otherwise we'll have to change your name to Eugene." Helga told him.

"Don't worry Helga, I'll try not to." Arnold laughed.

Helga smiled at her football-head.

 **There we go! Episode two done and done. Sorry again if this felt a little mean to Arnold. I just wanted to see how far his optimism would go before it would break. It was really my character study. Anyway, read, review, and tune in next week for another episode of Hey Arnold! Season Six!**


	3. Spring Break (Part 1)

**I should clarify something. I am not going in any sort of chronological order. Most episodes, just like the original show, take place in different times of the year. There will be some story flow, such as if a character learns something about another character, they will have that information in every chapter afterwards. That's why it's the middle of spring in this chapter, even though they just started school, but eh, let's just go with it!**

 **Spring Break (Part 1)**

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Mr. Simmons' class chanted the countdown, shaking with excitement as the second hand approached that hallowed '60' number.

"Three! Two!" The class paused, as the second hand paused, and the chanting paused. The class looked worriedly at each other. Helga walked under the clock, and hit the wall, when the second hand moved.

"One!" The class then erupted into cheers as the last bell sounded out, indicating the end of the day.

"Have fun on your break everyone! Stay safe!" Mr. Simmons called out as his class filed for the door.

Arnold smiled at his classmates from his desk. He waited until they would all clear out, then he would leave.

"Football head, what are you waiting for? It's time to go!" Helga called out to her unofficial boyfriend.

Arnold would respond with his original plan of waiting, but the idea of spending the most amount of time with Helga as humanly possible was worth it. Arnold wordlessly rose from his desk, and grabbed his backpack.

"Criminy, you would've stayed there all break, stuck in whatever dream you're in, if it wasn't for me!" Helga said.

"Yeah Helga, that's what would've happened." Arnold responded sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me hair-boy, I haven't used ole' Betsy in a while, and she would love to hug your face!" Helga said, as she held out her left fist in front of Arnold.

Arnold simply smirked. "Whatever you say Helga."

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" Helga told him sternly.

"Harold! Get off of me!" Rhonda cried out.

"It was my turn to go Rhonda! You tried to sneak around me!" Harold complained.

Arnold looked forward at the sight of Harold and Rhonda pinned together in the door way.

"Okay you two, Rhonda, try to shimmy out of the doorway, and Harold, stay still." Mr. Simmons told his students.

"I can't move! I'm going to be stuck to this sweaty tub of lard forever!" Rhonda cried.

"Hey, I don't even like lard!" Harold turned his gaze to Sid, "What's lard?"

Sid shrugged.

Arnold sighed at the sight. Looks like they'll need to call the fire department. Again.

Helga then tapped Arnold on the shoulder, "Come on football-head." She pointed at the windows.

Arnold looked, and nodded quickly, before leaving with Helga through the windows.

When they climbed through, and stepped on the black pavement, they were met by Gerald and Phoebe.

"Hey man, didn't want to wait in line to get out?" Gerald joked with Arnold.

Arnold chuckled, "No, it was…" Arnold was interrupted by a firetruck suddenly pulling up to PS 118. The four watched a group of firefighters run in with tubs of butter.

"Harold got stuck again?!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Yeah, and got the princess stuck with him." Helga sneered.

"Oh dear, well, I hope they will both be alright. So, shall we begin our week long vacation?" Phoebe asked Gerald.

"Vacation? Where are you two love birds going?" Helga asked.

"Upstate to Phoebe's cabin. Both are families are going. We're going to have a great time!" Gerald said as he put his arm around Phoebe.

"Yes indeed, what are you two doing with your time off?" Phoebe asked the two blondes.

"I don't know about Arnold-o, but I plan on a stay-cation. Just going to relax and unwind." Helga said, walking away from the school, followed by the other three.

"Yeah, I think I'm doing the same." Arnold said.

"Well that's dull." Gerald said.

"It's not dull, tall-hair boy, it's practical. Not all of us have to go across state to have fun." Helga said.

"If you say so Helga." Gerald told her.

Arnold smirked at Helga. She was so pretty when she got defensive, and when she was happy, and when she was bored, pretty much, she was always pretty.

"Earth to Arnold!" Helga snapped her fingers in front of Arnold's face.

"Huh? What?" Arnold blinked.

"Criminy football-head, would you get your mind out of the clouds? You passed your house!" Helga pointed behind him, and sure enough, there was the big red building.

"Oh, sorry Helga, I was just thinking about something." Arnold said.

"What could possibly so important that it would make you forget about your house?" Helga asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"How beautiful you look today." Arnold said simply.

Helga's angry face immediately melted, and turned into a bashful blush.

"Oh, well, I mean…" Helga started.

"Uh huh, hey, would you two make sure no one sees us? Just for a second." Arnold asked Phoebe and Gerald.

"Oh, sure man, no prob." Gerald told Arnold as he and Helga went down the ally, with Phoebe and Gerald guarding the entrance.

"How long do you think they'll keep it a secret?" Gerald asked.

"As long as Helga doesn't feel comfortable with everyone knowing." Phoebe responded.

"So until High School." Gerald concluded.

"Most likely." Phoebe nodded.

Arnold and Helga came back out, both wearing a lovesick smile.

"Thanks you two." Arnold said.

"Anytime Romeo. Hey Helga, when did you start wearing lipstick?" Gerald asked.

"Huh?" Helga snapped back to reality.

"Look at Arnold's face, it's covered in pink splotches." Phoebe observed.

"Oh, geez." Helga took out a tissue, and started wiping off Arnold's face.

"Alright, well, if you two love birds are finished, we need to get going to leave for the cabin, see you next week!" Gerald said.

"See you later!" Phoebe joined in.

"Bye Phebs! Hey tall-hair boy! You take good care of her, or else!" Helga called after Gerald.

"I will!" Gerald responded.

Helga turned her attention back to Arnold, who was putting his hand down from waving.

"Well football-head, I guess I'll see you around." Helga told him

"Yeah, I guess. See you soon Helga, I'll call you." Arnold smiled.

Helga smiled for a second, then let it fall into an angry scowl.

Arnold was confused for a blink, but then noticed Sid, Stinky, and Harold walking towards them down the street.

"Gee-willikers, are you feeling alright Harold?" Stinky asked.

"My stomach. It feels like I've been forced through a sausage grinder. Oh no! I thought of it!" Harold looked up, and noticed Arnold, "Arnold! Can I go in and use your bathroom for a minute?!"

Arnold looked at Harold with a concerned look, then sighed, "Yeah, go on in. Don't break anything." Arnold looked down at the ground, "Again." He said under his breath.

Harold quickly climbed up the grey stairs, and opened the door, only to be met by a flood of animals, some of whom decided to try and crawl over Harold.

"Whoa! Hey, get off me!" Harold cried as he ran in. The animals did jump off, and ran in opposite directions down the street.

"Oh, sorry Harold!" Arnold called.

"Hey Arnold, what are you doing standing here with Helga?" Sid asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, she was just, um…" Arnold rubbed his arm.

"I was trying to cross the street, and the only good cross walk is down there." Helga pointed further down the street.

"I thought your house was over there Helga." Stinky pointed down the opposite way.

"We moved." Helga said simply.

"Okiedokie." Stinky shrugged.

Arnold for his part, was impressed by the calmness of Helga. Ever since they became a couple, she seemed more sure of herself, and more open with her feelings. _Maybe one day_ , he thought, _she won't be so embarrassed to be seen with me_.

"So Arnold, since we're here, you wanna hang out, maybe play some cards up in your room?" Sid suggested.

"Sorry guys, I can't. Grandpa needs my help fixing the water heater." Arnold justified.

"Well shot. I thought I would finally beat you in a good game of old maid. Oh well, that's the way the cows come home." Stinky stated.

"What?" Sid turned to Stinky.

"You know, the cows, and they. You know." Stinky 'explained.

"No, I don't 'know', what are you talking about?" Sid asked.

"It's a sayin' Sid. You've never heard it before?" Sid asked.

"No, no one has! Arnold have you ever, and he's gone." Sid looked to where Arnold formally stood, and that place was empty. Helga was currently walking down the street, away from the two boys.

"Well, I guess we just wait for Harold then." Stinky said.

"Guess so." Sid crossed his arms.

Back inside the boarding house, Arnold hung up his casual jacket, and walked further in, entering the kitchen. There he saw Grandma and Grandpa sitting at the table, enjoying a snack.

"Hey Grandma and Grandpa." Arnold greeted.

"Oh, hey Arnold!" Grandpa greeted, "Oh yeah, Arnold. Your mom and dad wanted to talk to you about something in the living room."

"Really? Aren't mom and dad supposed to be at work?" Arnold asked.

"They came home early. I don't know." Grandpa went back to his snack.

"Go to them General! The Admirals need to conference with you!" Grandma shouted suddenly.

"Yeah, and so do you with a psychologist, but what do I know?" Grandpa said under his breath.

Arnold smiled, and turned around to walk in the living room. There, Miles and Stella sat on the couch, and when Arnold walked in their faces lit up.

"Arnold, we have the best news!" Stella told him.

Arnold's face broke into a grin, "Really, what?"

"The company that I work with is sending me to a work seminar, and said I could bring along three guests, and you'll never guess where!" Stella explained excitedly.

"Where, where, where?!" Arnold asked excitedly.

"France!" Miles burst out.

"Miles, I wanted to tell him." Stella said.

"You'll get the next one Stel." Miles said in a mare hushed voice.

"France!? That's great! Where in France?!" Arnold asked.

"Marseille! It's on the southern coast!" Miles again burst out.

"Miles, you've got to work on controlling your excitement." Stella said under her breath.

"Wow! This is so amazing! Wow! When do we go?!" Arnold said, barely able to stop his body from vibrating with excitement.

"We leave tomorrow early in the morning. We have six days there, then we come back!" Stella said very quickly so Miles could not interrupt.

"Wow, this is… wow! I mean… wow!" Arnold laughed, "But wait. You said three other people not counting yourself, then Dad and I. Who's the third?"

"Well, we thought, since your dad and I will be working during the day on this trip, with all of the talks I'll have to go to, and your father helping me, we thought you might want to bring Gerald!" Stella smiled.

"Oh mom! That's a great idea, I'll…" Arnold paused, "Wait. He can't. Gerald's going to Phoebe's cabin over break."

"Oh, that's too bad. How about someone else?" Miles asked.

"Everyone else has plans, except for…" Arnold's eyes widened, and then became half-lidded, "…Helga."

"Oh that would be fun. We do enjoy Helga's company." Stella said.

Arnold, still in a half-awake gaze, responded, "Yeah…"

"Well, you better ask her!" Miles suggested.

Arnold blinked and shook his head out of his gaze. "Oh, yeah!"

Arnold quickly ran out of the house, not even bothering to grab his jacket. He ran past a confused looking Sid, and an agitated Stinky.

"Listen, the cows come home, and if they get beat up, then that's the way you take 'em." Stinky said, still explaining.

Harold then returned by them, after his excursion in the boarding house bathroom.

"You feeling better Harold?" Sid asked.

"Sure, but guys, Arnold's going to France for vacation!" Harold told them.

"No way! Lucky!" Sid cried.

"And that's not all. Guess who he's inviting to come with him." Harold smirked.

"Well, Gerald, obviously." Sid said.

"No, he's busy. He's running right now to invite his personal bully Helga G. Pataki." Harold's smirk deepened.

Arnold ran to Helga's blue tall house, and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, a tall man wearing a robe and holding a coffee mug answered.

"Yeah?" The man asked.

"Ummm… hi. Is Helga here?" Arnold asked.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Helga Pataki?" Arnold raised is eyebrow.

"Oh! You mean the family who lived here before. No, they moved to the corner of fifty-ninth and Wilson." The man explained.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Arnold turned and walked down the stairs, before sprinting down the street.

He finally arrived at the corner, where he saw the beeper store. _Odd._ He thought.

Arnold walked up to the front door, and knocked on it. Almost at the same second, the door burst open, and Big Bob pulled Arnold in.

"Hey young man! Sick of cell phones? Well I have just the thing for you! Beepers! Get them now on sale for only $5.99!" Big Bob smiled.

"Ummm… hi Mr. Pataki. I was wondering if Helga was here?" Arnold inquired.

"What? You want Helga? Alright. HELGA! SOMEONE WANTS YOU!" Big Bob shouted in the opposite direction of Arnold.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Helga shouted back.

Big Bob walked away and sat back down in his recliner, watching the twenty-inch TV.

Arnold looked around. He saw the Pataki trophy case shoved into one corner of the show room floor. The checkout counters served as a storage locker, and the floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Miriam Pataki caught Arnold's eye. She was sleeping in on of the shelves that used to hold beepers, but now held the Pataki photo albums and other books.

"Arnold!" Arnold spun around when he heard Helga's voice.

"Helga! Hey! Umm… how are you?" Arnold asked.

"What are you doing here football-head?! How did you find me here?" Helga asked.

"Well, I went to your house and… look it doesn't matter. I just wanted to invite you on a surprise trip my parents and I are going on." Arnold smiled.

"Oh, well, how long is the trip?" Helga asked.

"Six days. We leave tomorrow, so I kind of need to know now." Arnold smiled.

"Oh, wow, umm… yeah, sure I could come, oh wait. Dad?" Helga asked.

"What?" Big Bob responded.

"Can I go on vacation with Arnold?" Helga asked.

"I don't care. How long?" Bob inquired.

"Six days." Helga answered.

"Yeah, sure Olga, go have fun." Bob responded, fully immersed into his game.

"Okay, so, where are we going football-head?" Helga asked.

"Well, it's across the ocean, and they speak French there!" Arnold said.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to Epcot?!" Helga smiled.

"Ye… what? No." Arnold began to grin even more in his amusement.

"Oh." Helga said.

"We're going to France!" Arnold cheered.

"OH! Awesome!" Helga hugged Arnold, which he returned.

"So, get packed, and meet me at the boarding house in a few hours. You might as well spend the night." Arnold said.

"Alright, I'll go do that! See you in a few!" Helga said.

Arnold left the store, and ran back to the boarding house.

"This is going to be great!" Arnold said,

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **So that's part one of what I'm planning to be a multi-chapter epic! I hope you all enjoyed the first part. Sorry this took so long, but I kept rewriting it, and originally was going to write a REALLY long first part so I could do my whole planned story in two parts, but that didn't work, it was way too dense and intense, so multiple parts it is.**

 **As for the holiday special, I was going to write one, but I just wasn't feeling the story I had picked out, so instead, I decided to write this one!**

 **So, is there anything you would like to see happen in Arnold and Helga's trip though France? Leave any and all ideas in reviews and who knows? I may borrow a few and give you a shout out!**

 **As always, Read and Review!**


	4. Sping Break (Part 2)

**Sorry this took so long, but I just got back to college, and the work load was killer! But, I'm still here, and let's get this show on the road!**

 **Spring Break (Part 2)**

"This is going to be great!" Arnold said to himself as he passed a rosebush on the side of the road. When Arnold was out of earshot, three preteen boys jumped out of it.

"Owww! Why did the only plant near this place have to be covered in thorns?!" Sid complained as he picked thorns out of his arm.

"I don't know, but it sure ain't nice for sittin'." Stinky chimed in while he also picked away.

"It was worth it guys. We just found out that Helga G. Pataki's house is now a beeper store! AHAHAHAHA!" Harold laughed.

"Not only that, but there's definitely something going on between Arnold and Helga! Boy howdy, this is good stuff!" Sid chuckled.

"You two don't reckon they're dating or nothin' do ya'?" Stinky asked.

"Well, they have been acting goofy since the San Lorenzo trip. Maybe something happened." Sid suggested.

"Yeah, and Helga's not pushing him around like she used to. Oh, they'll be so embarrassed when they get back!" Harold snickered.

"You're not planning to tell the whole school, are ya'?" Stinky asked, looking concerned.

"Of course we are! Helga's been picking on us our whole lives! Why should we give her any freebees?" Sid asked.

"I know, but Arnold's a good pal, and a decent feller'. Why don't we just keep it to ourselves for his sake?" Stinky suggested with sad eyes.

"Well, we maybe able to get something out of him to keep quite about this." Sid smirked.

"Huh?" Stinky and Harold snapped with the same confused look.

"I don't know about you guys, but I miss my Beetle boots a lot. These tennis shoes are nice and all, but my boots were a part of who I am. I can't afford them myself, but with Arnold's help…" Sid smiled.

"Well, I could use a new computer, my other one crashed and I need to…" Harold got cut off by Stinky's declaration.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! You two would ransom Arnold like that?! The sweetest guy in the city?! If you two do this to my pal, I don't want anything more to do with you!" Stinky turned and walked away.

"Stinky, wait!" Sid cried.

"Come on Sid, we don't need him. We'll find a new tall guy." Harold said.

"Harold, Stinky has been my best friend for years. He's very important to me. If you want to blackmail Arnold fine, but do it without me. It was a stupid idea anyway." Sid then ran off after Stinky.

Harold stood on the side walk, alone as the clouds for a spring shower started to gather.

0o0

Arnold quickened his pace as he saw the rain clouds gather, and he arrived at the boarding house stoop. He walked in and turned his attention to the umbrella holder. Arnold paused.

"Does Helga have an umbrella?" Arnold thought out loud. He grabbed one, and started back towards the beeper store, when he turned a corner, and ran into the signature green shirt of Stinky Peterson.

"Oh, sorry about that Arnold!" Stinky said, as he extended his hand towards his shorter classmate.

"Oh, it's no problem Stinky, I should've been wat…" Arnold stopped when Stinky grabbed Arnold's arms.

"Listen to me Arnold, I have to warn you about Sid and Harold!" Stinky said with wide eyes.

"What? What about Sid and Harold?" Arnold asked.

"Here's the thing, they…"

"STINKY!" Sid yelled from across the street. Stinky looked towards him with concerned eyes. Sid ran across the street and jumped to hug Stinky.

"I'm sorry Stinky! You were right! It was a horrible thought, and I feel so bad to have even thought of it! Oh please forgive me, please!" Sid said as he cried into Stinky's shirt.

"Well, gosh Sid, I'm glad you saw the error of your ways." Stinky said, as he put the shorter boy back down on the sidewalk.

"Oh, boy howdy did I." Sid said, he then turned his gaze at Arnold, "Arnold, I have to warn you about Harold, he's planning to…"

"SID! STINKY!" Harold said, as he ran across the street towards them, and held his arms out like he was going to hug them.

"NO NONONONONONO!" Sid and Stinky said together as Harold came at them like a bulldozer, pushed them down to the ground, and hugged them tightly.

"Oh guys, I could never do anything without you! We're a team! And teams stick together!" Harold told them.

Sid and Stinky smiled at him.

"Oh, good. We were hoping you wouldn't go through with it." Sid said with a grin.

"Go through with what?" Arnold asked, a little shocked at what had just transpired.

"Oh! Well, you see, umm, we, ummm, we saw… we didn't really see… it was just." This general dialogue consumed the three as they tried to form a united excuse for their odd behavior.

"Well, if you guys can't tell me, that's fine, but I need to get somewhere before the rain starts." Arnold said.

"Oh yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Sid said, as he pushed the other two boys back against the brick wall to clear a path for Arnold.

"Ummm, thanks." Arnold began to walk away. The other three boys let out the breath they didn't know they were holding until just now. They then held it in again when Arnold spoke again, "Oh yeah. I'm going to be gone for a week, so be sure to get someone to fill my spot for the baseball game tomorrow."

"No problem Arnold! I hope you have fun!" Sid said, after realizing the other two weren't going to talk.

"Thanks! You too!" He said to the three of them. Once again, Arnold was out of earshot, the boys relaxed.

"We are never listening to your plans again Sid." Harold told him.

"You got that right!" Stinky agreed.

"Oh come on guys, why don't we go to the park? It's a nice warm…" The rain started. Sid looked up as his hat and jacket became drenched, "Yeah, just don't listen to me."

0o0

Arnold knocked on the beeper store door once again.

Big Bob then quickly answered.

"Hey kid! You sick of… oh, it's you again. OLGA, YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND'S BACK!"

Arnold blushed at this. That's the first time anyone had said that he was Helga's boyfriend.

Helga popped out from under one of the sales desks.

"Oh! Hi Arnold!" Helga said excitedly.

"Hey Helga! I just dropped by so when you're ready, you don't have to walk in the rain." Arnold held out the umbrella.

"Oh football head, I'm sure it's not going to rain that…" The rain started pouring down in sheets.

"Oh no! The roof's not all patched yet! Olga, I need you to go up on the roof with some plywood and nails and patch…" Big Bob continued, but Helga raced back to her room, threw some essentials in a suitcase, ran back out to the store front, grabbed Arnold, and ran out by the time Big Bob finished 'patch'.

"Get that umbrella over my head hair-boy, this outfit is dry clean only!" Helga said.

"And the bow?" Arnold asked as he opened the umbrella and ran alongside Helga.

"The bow? It'll be fine. Why?" Helga asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… I wouldn't want anything to happen to your bow." Arnold blushed.

"Why?" Helga asked again, not really paying attention.

"Because it's pink." Helga stopped dead in her tracks and Arnold halted alongside her.

"Huh?" Helga asked.

"I like pink." Arnold said, blushing like crazy, and trying to keep the umbrella over Helga's head, "It's one of my favori…" Arnold couldn't finish before Helga kissed him with tremendous passion and energy. Arnold closed his eyes, as Helga's filled with tears.

This was all she ever wanted.

0o0

Arnold and Helga arrived back at the boarding house, remarkably not drenched from the storm.

"Helga dear, so nice to see you again." Stella hugged Helga with great warmth.

"You too Stella." Helga hugged back. When they broke it, Pookie entered the room.

"Eleanor, so pleased to see you! How are Franklin and the kids?" Pookie asked.

"Oh, they're fine." Helga said, smiling.

"Eleanor?" Arnold asked under his breath.

"Oh Kiba! You must prepare an extra place for our guest of honor tonight! It's not everyday you host the first lady!" Pookie suggested to her grandson.

"Oh, yeah. Sure Grandma. Helga, make yourself at home." Arnold said.

"Sure Kiba!" Helga teased Arnold. Arnold just shock his head and smiled.

"I'll take this up to the guest room Helga. I'll get everything ready for you to spend the night." Stella said.

"Thanks Stella." Helga beamed.

She then walked into the living room. All the boarders were in their own rooms minding their own business, so the boarding house wasn't as crazy as Helga was used to.

"There's no need to pull out the fine china mom!" Helga heard Miles say from the kitchen.

"Oh, but we mush show the first lady our best!" Pookie answered.

"Oh, Pookie how could she be the first lady?! She's eleven!" Phil joined in.

"I am not going to judge the Roosevelt's lifestyle, and neither should you." Pookie answered.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Miles stated.

Helga laughed behind her hands, trying to contain herself, when Arnold walked in.

"Hey Helga." Arnold saw Helga's fit of laughter continuing, as she tried to contain it, "I guess you heard what we were talking about."

Helga nodded.

"Well, Grandma has her moments. Anyway, you excited?!" Arnold asked.

Helga calmed down enough to talk. "Oh, yeah. It should be a blast."

"Yeah. Helga? I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Arnold asked, as he sat next to Helga and the couch.

"Yeah football head, anything." Helga said, straightening up, as she had fallen over during her laughing fit.

"So, um, I hate to ask this, especially since we're going to leave and everything, and I don't want to make you angry or anything, but, it's just, I mean." Arnold rambled.

"Arnold, what do you need to ask me. I promise I won't get mad." Helga said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Arnold asked.

Helga's eyes went wide, then went back to neutral. She crossed her arms and sat back, looking at Arnold with a blank stare.

"Helga?" She said nothing, "The only reason I asked was because your dad shouted that I was your 'boyfriend' today, and that got me thinking about it, and, I don't want things to be so confusing, because…" Arnold took a breath, "I really do like you. A lot. And, I know most kids our age don't think about this stuff, and I get that, but I can't deny my feelings for you."

Helga just stared at him, then smiled, "Oh football head. I thought I already was."

Arnold's eyes widened, but then became half-lidded, as he leaned forward for another kiss. When they broke it, Helga laughed.

"Wow, two in the same hour, we must be boyfriend-girlfriend!" Helga snickered.

Arnold laughed, "I'm just glad that's cleared up. There's just one thing that still bothers me." Arnold began.

"Hey you two love birds, dinner's ready." Miles told them.

"Oh good, I'm starved! Could you tell me after dinner Arnold?" Helga asked.

Arnold lost his smile, then picked it back up again, "Nah, it's not important. It was just a joke."

"Oh, okay, if you say so." Helga got up from the couch, and walked towards the kitchen, but then noticed Arnold wasn't near her, "Arnold?"

"Oh, you go ahead, I'll be there in a second." Arnold said.

Helga walked off, as Arnold went over to the window, and looked out at the rain.

 _What I was going to ask was, 'when can they see us for who we are? When can I stop treating you as a bully around our friends? When will it be okay to be seen?'_

 **Okay, there's part 2! Part 3 will be coming soon! I hope to see you all there! I was going to have Arnold and Helga leave for France in this part, but the stuff with Sid, Stinky, and Harold was too fun for me to write, so I focused on them! So, review and let me know any ideas you guys have for future episodes or plots and characters you would like to see in the future once I'm done with this story. I promise the next part will just be Arnold and Helga kiss kiss hug hug stuff that we all love!**

 **Until then!**

 **R &R**


	5. Spring Break (Part 3)

**Hey everybody! Sorry this took soooooooooooo loooooooooong, but college is a thing, but we're here and ready to see the continuation of this crazy Spring Break! I have no idea how long this story arc will be, we'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Spring Break: Part Three**

She was not a light sleeper. That was one definite you can say about Helga G. Pataki. She slept like a rock through the initial soft knock on the door, the second, the third more forceful knock, and finally the forth pounding on the door.

Helga was sleeping in the empty boarding room that was just right of Arnold's stair landing. Arnold pounded on the door as hard as he could, but Helga didn't respond. He took in a deep breath, and decided to go into her room.

The knob creaked as he turned it, and the hinges shrieked in distress as they slowly swung the door open. Helga's bed was off to the side, near the window. The sun had barely started to rise as the time of 5:30AM. Arnold knew Helga was not a morning person, and she definitely was not going to be pleased with him. Arnold walked over to Helga, floor boards groaning underneath him. He gently shock Helga with one arm by the shoulder. She didn't wake up. He tried a more forceful, quicker motion. Nothing.

"Helga?" He whispered. "Helga?" He spoke louder. "Helga!?" He raised his voice, and quickened his shaking motion. "HELGA!?" He shouted as loud as he could.

Helga's eyes flung open, bloodshot with angry fury burning inside them. Helga grabbed Arnold by the shirt.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" She said in an angry quiet voice.

"Because, w…we have to get ready… the fight… the trip." Arnold stuttered in fear.

Helga blinked, then smiled, and just like that, her entire demeanor changed.

"Oh right! Gotta get ready!" Helga jumped out of bed, and started getting her outfit ready for the day.

Arnold blinked, amazed at the shift in her attitude. "Right, I'll let you do your thing, I need to take a quick shower. Be ready in about half an hour."

Helga waved at him, not really paying attention, "Yeah, yeah."

Arnold smiled. He left Helga's room and went over to the second floor bathroom, where he found a note.

 _The lock on the door is broken. Please put the OCCUPIED sign on the door when using._

Arnold shrugged, went into the bathroom before putting the sign up on the door. He then began his shower.

Back in Helga's room, she had just finished getting dressed, and gathered her stuff to brush her teeth. She also grabbed her CD played, and put her headphones on to listen to some music while she brushed. She walked over to the second floor bathroom, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the music, dancing by swaying back and forth.

She opened the bathroom door, and went over to the sink, music blaring in her ears.

Arnold rubbed his shampoo in his hair as he sang a classic jazz song in his head.

Helga squirted the toothpaste on her brush, and began working away the plaque that had built up over the last day.

Arnold rinsed his hair out, and began to scrub himself with soap.

Helga spat out her toothpaste when she was finished, and rinsed with some mouthwash.

Arnold washed himself off and turned off the shower.

Helga looked curiously at the mirror as it started to fog up, and it became humid in the bathroom.

Arnold opened the shower door, and reached for his towel, and began running it furiously on his hair to quick dry it.

Helga took the hand towel from the side of the sink, and began wiping the mirror clean, when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head.

Arnold brought the towel down to his neck and began to dry it, when he was suddenly sprayed with mouthwash.

"ARNOLD!"

"HELGA! What are you doing in here?!" Arnold shouted as he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I was… I mean… I didn't… why didn't you lock the door?!" Helga shouted.

"It's broken! I put the occupied sign up! I told you I was taking a shower!" Arnold began to turn red.

Helga turned towards him, and saw how embarrassed he was.

"I'm sorry football head, I really didn't see anything. I just saw your hands really before I panicked." That was a lie, but it made Arnold feel better.

"Well, good! Well, I need to quick hop back in to wash this stuff off me." Arnold said.

"Right." Helga said, but she didn't move. She rarely saw him without a shirt on and wanted to savor the moment.

"Helga? That means wait outside please." Arnold told her.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Helga started to blush, and quickly gathered her stuff, and walked out.

Arnold chuckled to himself and shock his head.

An hour later, the four travelers were heading through airport security. Nothing too crazy occurred. Arnold and Stella had a hard time going through the security scanner due to their football heads. Helga was sweating when she thought she was taking too long to load her items on the belt. Overall, it went smoothly.

A few minutes later, they were onboard the plane. The company Stella worked for had upgraded all four of them to first class. The first class seats had a TV, a plug outlet, plenty of legroom, and the seats could fold down to a bed. Helga took full advantage of the last feature during the flight. Once they were airborne, Arnold and Helga folded their seats down and slept.

Arnold was woken up by a flight attendant, letting him know that they were landing in Paris soon, and had to sit their seats up straight.

The flight attendant was about to wake up Helga.

"Wait! Better let me do it." Arnold told the attendant. "Helga?" Arnold shock her awake.

Helga's arms went ballistic. Arnold, recalling his karate training with Grandma, dogged them in quick succession. Helga calmed down after a few attempted tiger hits.

"Jeez football head! I thought the plane was crashing!" Helga said as she woke up.

"Sorry Helga, but we're landing now, time to sit up straight, and get ready for France!" Arnold said excitedly.

"Try to stay calm Arnold-o, we're not there yet." Helga said in a tired voice.

"Calm? Helga, you can't tell me you're not the slightest bit excited to be landing in another continent!" Arnold smirked at her.

"Of course I am, but I want to make it on the ground first." Helga said.

"What?" Arnold questioned as he looked closer at her, and saw she was clutching the seat. "You're afraid of flying?"

"What?! Please, I would never be afraid of flying! I'm Helga G. Pat…" Helga was inturupted when the plane hit some turbulence. She grabbed Arnold's hand.

Arnold smiled at her, "Don't worry Helga. It'll be alright."

Helga looked at him, his green eyes reflecting her frightened face. There was such peace in his eyes. Helga focused on that, and through the landing, she felt nothing but the reassurance of his gaze.

Helga fell into a dream. _Arnold standing outside a Parisian restaurant, holding flowers_ _and Belgian chocolates._

" _Helga, my dear mademoiselle, come away with me. We will for eternity here, in Paris." Arnold said in an over-the-top French accent._

" _But my Arnold, what of our friends? What of our families? No monsieur, we can't." Helga said, in an equally over-the-top fashion._

" _No others matter but you my beau. I will care for you forever, no matter where we go."_

" _Oh, Arnold, hold me."_

 _Arnold put his arms around her and dipped her into a kis…_

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at De Gaulle International Airport in Paris where the local time is 4:30 PM." Helga heard over the loud speaker, snapping her out of the trance.

"Wait, we're here already?" Helga asked as Miles and Stella got up in front of them.

"Yeah, we've been taxiing for fifteen minutes. You didn't know that?" Stella asked.

Helga blushed. _One stare from Arnold took me out of the world for fifteen minutes_!

"Come on Helga, what are you waiting for?" Arnold asked.

Helga blinked, "Oh, yeah! Coming!" _I need to get used to being around him like this, I have a feeling it's not going to end anytime soon, so get it together girl!_

Once off the plane, Miles, Stella, Helga, and Arnold all got their suitcases, and went down to the trains.

After a lovely train trip to Marseille, in which they saw the great sights of Paris, the rolling vineyards, and they charming small towns, they arrived at the station.

"Whoa, this town is amazing!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Yeah! Look at the hills! See, in the distance." Helga pointed at the tall hills west of the city.

"Beautiful! This is so great mom, thank you!" Arnold said to Stella.

"It was nothing. Now we need to find our way to the hotel." Stella said.

"I've got it!" Miles ran down the staircase, and tripped, and fell a good seven feet.

"Dad!" Arnold ran down to see him, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miles blushed.

"Your dad's had worse falls than that." Stella rolled her eyes.

"All of them intentional!" Miles stated.

Arnold and Helga chuckled.

Eventually the four hailed a taxi, and made their way to the InterContinental, where, once again, Stella's company spared no expense.

Arnold and Helga sat in the lobby, waiting for Stella and Miles to get checked in.

"I just want to say, thank you for inviting me to come along. It really means a lot to me." Helga said.

Arnold was surprised by this sudden show of openness and gratitude. He smiled affectionately.

"Of course." He said simply, as he put his hand on top of hers.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lobby, a tall dark-haired woman yelled at a receptionist.

"What do you mean our usual suite is taken?!" The woman yelled.

"I am sorry madam, I can get you a room that is just as nice." The receptionist reasoned.

"That room has a perfect view of the harbor and I will not…" The woman continued to ramble on as her similarly dark haired daughter gazed at Arnold and Helga holding hands and smiling at each other.

The girl smirked as she took of her sunglasses, revealing her brown eyes.

"This is too good." Rhonda smirked.

 **OHHHHHHHH! Not even I saw that coming! And I wrote the thing! Thank you all sooooo much for your patience! Sorry it took so long once again. With college, then work, then family, then falling out of interest, then falling back in, writing's hard! But it's here!**

 **R &R **


	6. Spring Break (Part 4-Finale)

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the extreme delay, school and work was hard, but I have a bit of a break to update this story for you all, so here we go!**

 **Spring Break (Part 4)**

Arnold and Helga sat quietly across from one another at a fancy restaurant not far from their hotel. Helga's eyes gazed downward, saddened that this was their last night in France. They had a wonderful time. They went swimming in the Mediterranean, went on a yacht trip across the bay, dined at lovely venues every night, and enjoyed complimentary French sweets. It was the time of Helga's life, and it was coming to an end.

Arnold looked at her with sad eyes, but also filled with hope. They had grown even closer during their time in France. Helga, for the first time, seemed genuinely at ease around him. He guessed it was because they were away from their friends in Hillwood, and in no danger of being exposed. Arnold prayed Helga would carry some of her ease back over to Hillwood, but even Arnold knew that was unlikely. Helga had a hard time letting go of her mask she wore around their peers. There were cracks in it before, when she would show honest kindness, but those were quickly filled in by the next day.

Arnold shifted his gaze downward to match Helga. He caught a look at her shoe. Her feet were a bit larger than an average ten-year old's. In fact, much larger.

"Wait a minute." Arnold said quietly.

Helga turned her eyes towards the fellow blonde. "What?"

"Your feet. They're… the same…" Arnold started, piecing together a puzzle he had left unsolved for almost two years.

"Yeah football head, one left, one right. Feast your eyes!" Helga joked.

"I should've known." Arnold then turned his head and smirked.

"Well yeah, you should've. You have two feet too, criminy." Helga rolled her eyes at Arnold.

"Did you really get your hair done at a dog salon?" Arnold asked.

"Wait, what?" Helga still didn't quite understand.

"I must be really dense to have taken this long to figure it out. Maybe it's the lighting. It's very similar to that night." Arnold compared.

"Arnold what are you…"

"Cecile."

Helga's eyes widened. She froze in her seat.

"You know, it's so obvious now. I wish you would've told me then. You know, for the past two valentine's days, I waited outside that restaurant, hoping to see you. Well, your alter ego." Arnold explained.

"I know." Helga said, "I saw you waiting."

"Helga, you never had to pretend in front of me. I do think I fell in love with you that night." Arnold put his hand over Helga's on the table.

"I didn't hide from you. I was hiding from everything else. You're the only one I've ever felt like myself around. Well, you and Phoebe. But you've always been there. No matter how badly I treated you, you never gave up on me." Helga smiled.

Arnold was surprised by this sudden outpouring of emotion. Arnold blushed and smiled.

"I could never give up on you. You're too important to me."

Helga smiled, "You're cute when you blush."

Arnold turned even redder.

"So, you ready to head back and pack?" Helga asked.

"Well, we've gotta wait for the check." Arnold said as Helga rose from her chair.

"Arnold, it's free, Stella's company paid for it." Helga said.

"Oh, right." Arnold blushed again.

"You keep that up your cheeks will be worn out by tomorrow!" Helga laughed.

0o0

Arnold and Helga had gotten though security and boarded the plane.

"You know, I'm sad that we're going home. I love it here." Helga said, staring out the window.

"We'll be back. I'm sure mom will have more business trips eventually." Arnold smiled.

"Oh we will!" Stella said across the aisle, "In fact, they're sending me to Germany for a couple weeks in June!"

"Sweet! What do you say Helga? Germany sound fun?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah! Count me in!" Helga said.

"Flight attendants, please prepare for departure." A voice chimed over the radio.

"Wait, what exactly does your mom do?" Helga asked.

"I don't know." Arnold said.

"And you don't need to know!" Stella winked.

Helga pondered this as they took off.

Meanwhile, in the private jet behind them.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to take off." A voice chimed over the radio.

"I hoped you enjoyed your trip honey." Mrs. Lloyd told her daughter.

"Oh I did. It was very…" She pulled out her phone, and scrolled through pictures of Arnold and Helga together, "enlightening."

The jet took off.

0o0

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!" Arnold's alarm chimed. He threw his hand over it to shut it up.

"Ugh. Jeez. That time jump really messes with ya." Arnold said to himself.

Arnold got up and went immediately down stairs, before instantly coming back upstairs to get dressed. While in France, Arnold got used to sleeping just in his boxers, and he found it much more comfortable.

After he was ready, he ate breakfast, and went off to school.

Once he arrived, he was greeted by Nadine.

"Hey Arnold!" Nadine called out.

"Good morning Nadine. What's up?" Arnold inquired.

"I need to warn you about something." Nadine said.

"About what?" Arnold raised his eyebrow.

"Well…" Nadine started before being interrupted.

"It's none of your business Rhonda!" Harold bellowed.

"Yeah, leave them alone!" Sid chimed in.

"Gee willikers. These are some mighty pretty pictures though." Stinky complemented.

"Excuse me Nadine, I better break this up." Arnold ran over.

"Arnold, wait!" Nadine cried out.

"I know, Stinky. And yes, it is my business Harold. If those two think they can pull the wool over our eyes, they're…" Rhonda began.

"Rhonda? What's going on? Are they bothering you?" Arnold asked.

"No, she's bothering you!" Sid exclaimed.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"She has pictures of you!" Harold explained.

"Of me?" Arnold asked.

"In France." Stinky said.

Arnold paused. "Rhonda, you can't."

"Why not? The public has a right to know." Rhonda smirked.

"Because it's not the right time." Arnold tried to explain.

"You're right, it's passed time. If you had told me before, I would've kept it a secret, but now I'll tell everyone." Rhonda explained.

"You can't!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Why not?" Rhonda said.

"Because it'll destroy Helga! Don't do this. Please. She means too much to me. Please, don't. For me." Arnold pleated.

"I'm sorry Arnold. But lies only eat away at relationships. And you cannot keep this one from us." Rhonda said simply.

Arnold looked up and saw Helga approaching.

"Should I tell her first what I have? A little warning." Rhonda said.

Arnold imagined what would happen.

" _Love him? No, I don't! I used him for a free trip."_

" _I'm sorry Arnold, but we can't see each other anymore."_

 _Arnold looks at himself in twenty years all alone. Again._

"No!" Arnold grabbed Rhonda's cell phone and smashed it on the ground.

"Oh no!" Rhonda cried out. "Arnold! You'll pay for this!"

Rhonda ran away with the bits of phone that used to be hers.

"Do you think she downloaded them onto the cloud?" Sid asked Harold.

"No, her family doesn't use it. Those pictures are gone." Harold said.

"Guys, thank you, for not saying anything." Arnold said.

"No problem man. It's none of our business." Sid said.

Arnold smiled and looked up at Helga, who was looking at him with confused eyes.

Arnold smiled back, and motioned to the door as the class bell rang.

Arnold and Helga moved separately to the classroom.

Rhonda was nowhere to be seen.

 **FIN**

 **There we go! The Spring Break arc is wrapped up! Thanks again for reading and be on the lookout for more episodes coming soon. (Audience: Yeah, soon for him is six months from now.) -_-**

 **R &R!**


End file.
